(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a chair structure, and in particular, to a bottom cover mounted to the bottom plate of the sitting pad of a chair.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional chair having a back 11, a sitting pad 12 and a support mechanism 13. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the conventional chair 1. The entire support of the chair is by the tongue plate 135 being locked to the bottom plate 121 using screw 14. When someone sits onto the chair 1, the weight of the sitter is on the middle of the sitting pad 12 and the strength of the chair is insufficient and the screw 14 will expose. If the chair 1 is being rocked, the screw 14 will be dislocated and the support mechanism 13 will break.
FIG. 3 is another conventional chair having a back 21, a sitting pad 22 and a support mechanism 23. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the conventional chair. The support of the chair 2 is by means of the horizontal supporting tube 235 to solve the insufficient strength of the sitting pad 22, but directly welding of the horizontal support tube 234 causes the entire support mechanism 23 to be disassembled and the entire chair is too bulky in the course of transporting. This will cause an increase in transporting cost. Further, the screw is exposed externally which may be dislocated.